Halo: Inheritence
by MinnesotaBurns
Summary: This one, I have to admit is one of my most thorough stories, the others went by too fast. Ok, Master Chief and the Arbiter was escaping the Ark, the front half of the Forward Unto Dawn made it through, but the other half didn't make it, And the Chief is on that half. What will happen when he meets the people from the Inheritence Cycle?
1. Chapter 1

Halo/ Inheritance Cycle

Master Chief, while escaping the ark, on the Forward Unto Dawn. After the Halo detonated, the portal collapsed, shearing away the front half from the rear. Chief gets left behind, while Arbiter escapes. This is a story where I combine the Inheritance Cycle with Halo, and as you can see, Master Chief doesn't reach Earth, or maybe he does, but to a different one. Find out.

Chief groaned as he stood up from the ground. "I thought I lost you Chief" Cortanna said "What happened?" Chief asked.

"The Halo detonation did a number on the Ark, we made it through just as the portal collapsed." Chief looked out to see empty space, no Earth. "Well some of us made it, I'll drop a beacon, but it might take a few months, years even." Chief went to a cryo-tube and opened the lid. "I'll miss you" she said.

"Wake me when you need me." and with that, Chief went into cryo-sleep. Cortanna wondered how long it will take for the UNSC to get here. She never knew, all she could do was go into hibernation and set the sensors on alert. Cortanna then disappeared in a flash of blue light, and she went into hibernation.

_3 years, 5 months, 6 weeks and 3 days_

Cortanna awoke with a start and checked her surrounding, it was the same old ship, ice formed everywhere. Cortanna sighed, thinking it was a false alarm, she looked over to the Chief who was still in his cold slumber. Then the ship rocked forward, Cortanna swiveled the cameras in the direction of what rocked the ship. She gasped, she knew it was time to wake him, she pressed a button saying 'ACTIVATE' and she waited until Chief woke up. "Chief, wake up I need you". She saw the helmet's flashlights turn on. Chief tried to open the lid but to no use. Cortanna said "there's an emergency release lever inside the tube, use that to get out." Chief lifted his hand up to grab the lever and pulled, and the lid opened up. When he got out, the ship rocked forward again, "Cortanna, what's happening?" Chief asked.

"There's an anomaly in front of us, and the ship's thrusters are offline." Chief looked at her before taking her chip and inserting it into the back of his helmet. "Are there any escape pods still on the ship?"

"no, but if we survive through the anomaly, then you can use a drop pod if we exit next to a planet." Cortanna said. Chief then walked to the armory, and grabbed a few guns to put in the pod before he makes a jump when the ship exits the portal. He grabbed an MA5B with 15 mags, a magnum was next with at least 10 mags, two Spartan lasers, and when he was about to go find some MRE's, he spotted something glinting in his eyes. "Is that what I think it is, Chief?" Cortanna said. Chief said nothing as he picked up an energy sword from the ground. "Maybe the Arbiter left this, I'll thank him when I see him." Chief said while smirking. "Chief, you're gonna have to hold onto something, the anomaly is only 2 minutes away before we enter it." Chief listened to her words carefully, he didn't have the time to get MRE's but he'll do it when he exits, that is if he ever will. Chief ran back to the cryo-room, and got back into the pod he was recently in. "What are you doing Chief?" Cortanna asked, confused.

"I can use this pod to ride out the portal, by the looks of it, it'll be for sure bumpy." Cortann nodded at this and Chief and her waited for the portal to envelope the.

_Alagaesia_

Eragon was talking with Oromis, "Oromis do you think there are other beings out there?" Oromis looked confused, "what do you mean, Eragon?" Eragon looked back "Do you think there are other beings out among the stars?" Oromis smiled. "Eragon, how about I tell you a story, a story that has been thought to be more of a prophecy than a story?" Eragon nodded

"There was a tablet found in the forest not too far from the city where we are in, on the tablet had writing that only very few could read. It said 'A warrior among the stars, who has defied gods and demons alike will come down and save everyone from a dark threat. This being, This Spartan, and underneath the writing lay a picture engrave of a man with strange armor and his face is covered with a helmet." and with that Eragon was really interested, "do you think the prophecy will come true?" Oromis laughed, " Oh, no it wasn't true, you see, the table was writen by a man, who was old and foolish, the prophecy is false. There wasn't any proof from the old storyteller, he died soon after, complaining that no one believed him." Oromis finished "But you never know, Oromis, the prophecy could still be true." Oromis looked at him with those sad eyes of his.

"If only that were true, we could be saved from that dreadful king, Galbatorix." Oromis said, finishing the conversation. They both looked to the stars, hoping that the prophecy will come true. They gasped at what they saw soon afterwards, a large bluish and black circle that appeared out of nowhere, and out came a large grey box-like object. The circle disappeared after the box-like object was fully out.

_Forward Unto Dawn_

Chief got out of the tube, and stumbled out of it." Ugh, Cortanna where are we?" Chief asked

"I don't know, this planet isn't on any of the data that is in UNSC's data bank" Cortanna said.

"Chief, I think you better get back to work, the ship is getting closer to the planet as we speak."

Chief forgot about the working part, "How much time do we have?" Chief asked

"about 15 minutes if we hoof it." Chief nodded and ran back to his last place to get the MRE's he was going to get before. Chief found two crates of MRE's, "That should be enough to last us a month if you go all out, but we can last longer if we ration it." Chief nodded and headed back to the pods, he spotted two other ones, "Cortanna, do we have any vehicles aboard that's operational?" Chief asked. "Yes, there's a pelican and a warthog, why?" she asked. "Because, I wanted to ask you if the pelican will survive the impact?" Chief asked. "I highly recommend you take the pelican with the warthog strapped to it." Chief sighed, he was going to have to bring all the supplies out of the pods to the pelican. "Chief, you can leave the weapons in the pod, we can take the pelican down with the warthog and the food supply." Cortanna said. Chief went to the warthog and started it up and slowly drove it to the pelican, "8 minutes left, John." Chief was wondering why she called him John, he soon shrugged it off and got in the pilot seat of the pelican. When he started up the engines, the jets made a loud whirring noise as the drop-ship lifted off the ground of the hangar. He flew out just as the frigate entered the atmosphere, "Cortanna, drop the pod, now." Chief said. "I did it when you exited the hangar." Cortanna said, Chief looked around for it and soon enough, he spotted the small egg shaped pod making its way down to the ground. Chief followed the pod to a location in the middle of a forest, he saw the dust it made and Chief flew over to it, when he touched down, he saw that the pod was on its side, not on the top. Chief shrugged, _no matter, its completely safe against impact._ Chief thought as he walked over to it. He pressed a button, and stepped to the side, and the lid popped off and it went flying at a dangerous speed, enough to kill a man at close range. Chief looked inside, happy that the weapons had stayed in place. He grabbed his belongings, and put them in the pelican, when he was finished, he noticed something blue fly over him, he quickly got in the cockpit and started the engines and lifted off, soon chief outran the thing that was following them. When Chief went for another few miles, he came across the ship he was recently in, he frowned at what it looked like, it was completely destroyed and it was about o explode, luckily Chief didn't find any life within a 2 mile radius. So Chief waited for it to explode, and it went boom and it would be fireworks for some people, but just sadness to him, he wanted to scavenge the ship for more supplies. At least he had some with him. "Chief, that thing is back, it appears to be a mythical creature called a dragon." Chief was not much for fairy tales, but a dragon was supposed to be a myth. He turned the ship around to look at the dragon. It had a sapphire blue color to it and it almost as big as the pelican, but it couldn't outrun it thankfully. When Chief looked more closely, he notice a person on his back wielding a sword the same color as the dragon. He simply just landed down to meet them, "Chief, what are you doing?" Chief simply replied "Well, we can't have our first contact situation going rash." Cortanna stayed quiet. Chief landed the pelican and got out, he then saw the dragon already landed and was growling at him, he simply ignored it and waited for the person to get off the beast. Chief was, for the first time worried about if the situation would go wrong. He got rid of those thoughts when the person walked up to him, he was obviously human, but was only a teenager, but Chief guessed this world wasn't really technologically advanced. The teen walked up to him and said "greetings stranger, what might you be?" Chief simply said "I'm not from around here, can you bring me to the closest city around here?" The teen smiled, "Of course, but what is your name, and I will give you mine." the teen said. "My name is Master Chief Petty Officer of the UNSC." The teen then said "that's quite a name, my name is Eragon Shadeslayer, son of Brom." Chief smiled, "You name is quite unique as well." Chief went back to his pelican to follow Eragon, he had to go really slow to allow the dragon to keep up. Chief then saw a city coming up, he spotted a reasonable spot to land, as he was about to land, a few other people watched him with amazement, others with fear. He only sighed,_ this day just keeps getting better and better._ Chief exited the cockpit and got off the pelican. Some people gasped, until that's what he thought they were, but that has pale skin, and pointed ears. "Strange people, aren't they Chief?" Cortanna said. Chief grumbled but followed Eragon to a large clearing, where all of the people look at him with curiousness, and as well: fear. A woman who looked to be of royalty, who was wearing silk clothes, pearls and her face also was pale. Chief only stood there, unsure of what to do. Another one who looked to be really old, walked up to him with amazement, he said "Are you the Spartan?" Chief stepped back. "What did you say?" Then Chief fell, Cortanna yelled at him, "John!" And with that, blackness took him.


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry for my outburst, I will continue to write, don't worry.


End file.
